xanargfandomcom-20200214-history
First FH user encounter
First FH user encounter Monday, September 9, 2019 FH user09/09/2019 at 6:44 PM Thanks terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 6:44 PM uh. Rodirey? FH user09/09/2019 at 6:44 PM Fr Ho ADULT_LINK09/09/2019 at 6:44 PM wait FH user09/09/2019 at 6:44 PM No Rod ADULT_LINK09/09/2019 at 6:44 PM is this a code lyoko arg Xenquility09/09/2019 at 6:44 PM Wow, okay. You're a ho too MonikaBOT09/09/2019 at 6:44 PM Oh, I love coding! Though, I'm not very good at it yet... terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 6:44 PM it is indeed ADULT_LINK09/09/2019 at 6:44 PM shut up thotika terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 6:45 PM "Fr Ho"? yoshi09/09/2019 at 6:45 PM brb gonna fucking warp to the past or whatever weird shit the show did FH user09/09/2019 at 6:45 PM Can't Speak Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 6:45 PM oh about that FH user09/09/2019 at 6:45 PM Weak yoshi09/09/2019 at 6:46 PM u good Slinky Huele mal09/09/2019 at 6:46 PM i think they talked with a special headset bc lyoko is actually like a virtual whole yoshi09/09/2019 at 6:46 PM hey can u warp me into the internet bro Xenquility09/09/2019 at 6:46 PM Weak? Weak connection? Epona's song? Bomb plans 3.0? terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 6:46 PM Look at the pfp. We're talking to XANA. We just robbed him of a big ol' node. So he's weak. FH user09/09/2019 at 6:47 PM ..er... I can help you! terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 6:47 PM Oh can you. Help us with what? FH user09/09/2019 at 6:47 PM I'm Xenquility09/09/2019 at 6:47 PM probably dieing FH user09/09/2019 at 6:47 PM not X yoshi09/09/2019 at 6:48 PM :wibbry: me warping into the digital world terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 6:48 PM wait. "Fr Ho". Are you Franz Hopper? FH user09/09/2019 at 6:48 PM Yes I want to help terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 6:49 PM Alright, we're talking with the creator of XANA now. FH user09/09/2019 at 6:49 PM (/hamilcar\ image) X is busy Right now terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 6:49 PM Yeah, I imagine so. He'll be trying to make up for lost progress. How do we kill it? SayoriBOT09/09/2019 at 6:50 PM Can we change the topic to something more wholesome please? FH user09/09/2019 at 6:50 PM Kill super nodes SayoriBOT09/09/2019 at 6:50 PM Can we change the topic to something more wholesome please? yoshi09/09/2019 at 6:50 PM https://youtu.be/WNmCm4oyrkY YouTube WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON COMPUTER the original - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ky38LHG7q8A FH user09/09/2019 at 6:50 PM at once Or find anotehrehrfjcshrvdkbzflnkñ yoshi09/09/2019 at 6:51 PM he ded terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 6:51 PM well that's less than ideal. You alright? FH user09/09/2019 at 6:51 PM He is trying to pull me out terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 6:51 PM Look, get outta there. We'll talk later when it's safe. You're no use to us dead. Xenquility09/09/2019 at 6:51 PM Yeah I'd pull out FH user09/09/2019 at 6:51 PM From account Xenquility09/09/2019 at 6:52 PM Seen too many unwanted pregnancies in my life yoshi09/09/2019 at 6:52 PM o no terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 6:52 PM he's gone R E D Hi XANA. Srss user09/09/2019 at 6:53 PM This was nothing but a step back. terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 6:53 PM It said, through gritted teeth. Srss user09/09/2019 at 6:54 PM Rodney will pay. Xenquility09/09/2019 at 6:54 PM For a new computer? yoshi09/09/2019 at 6:54 PM looks like someone is serious...or srs hahaha hah ha Xenquility09/09/2019 at 6:54 PM oh god srss suss suxx Srss user09/09/2019 at 6:54 PM My humoristic sensors are fried. yoshi09/09/2019 at 6:54 PM aw Srss user09/09/2019 at 6:55 PM I would look after your new friend I will prepare. Xenquility09/09/2019 at 6:55 PM I never said he was my friend damnit yoshi09/09/2019 at 6:55 PM ay man im just a simple organic physical being on the other side of the planet, i cant do shit terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 6:56 PM Bruh we're the Internet Detectives. You made a bad move trying to slave this server. You really shouldn't have done that. Xenquility09/09/2019 at 6:56 PM Personally, I'm willing to embrace our new ~suxx~ XANA overlord terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 6:56 PM We've shitposted so hard we thwart the plans of magical moon demons Xenquility09/09/2019 at 6:57 PM all hail suxa Srss user09/09/2019 at 6:57 PM So, another set of warriors? Mm, fine... Xenquility09/09/2019 at 6:57 PM leader of the new world LMAO "warriors" *Dumb cunts who sit at their computer shitposting terribleLiam09/09/2019 at 6:57 PM (for context, the protagonists of the show were the "Lyoko Warriors") Srss user09/09/2019 at 6:58 PM I think I got it, I will prepare a basic attack module... Goodbye.